Darkfire
by LuvPeaceCandy
Summary: Along time ago a prophecy was made... And i plan to keep to that prophecy. I'm Tara Moore- The most spoiled, popular girl on the planet. And Darkfire- A soft spoken, annonite, super hero. These two girls manage to be the same person while still fighting and hanging onto a prophecy for told thousands of years ago. They still forgot one important thing while fighting you need a team.
1. Chapter 1

Robin's P.O.V

Oh great. Even I'm not happy Batman is here. It either means a new team member or a new mission. I'm really hoping it's the first one. "I'm here with a new recruit." Batman says. Everyone smiles at this. Okay more like the six people on the team smile at this. These people are:

Superboy

Kid Flash

Megan

Artemis

Aqualad

Me

Yeah. Not a lot. "She is Darkstar's protégée and I expect you to treat her well. Meet Darkfire." Batman said. With that he walked out. The girl stepped out of the shadows. She had blonde hair that reached the middle of her back and bangs straight across her face that reached her eyebrows. She had a plain black mask on. You could tell her eyes were a blue violet color. "What are you exactly?" Kid Flash asked. _Nice going… Now she'll hate you_, I tell him via Megan's telekinesis. _**Maybe, maybe not, **_he responds. "Three Quarters Annonite (A/n you know what Gwen is in Ben 10. Yeah, that.), a quarter human." She stated. "So this is your only identity?" Megan asks. "No… Some of you know my other identity but you will not figure it out." She stated. Oh what fun. Another secret identity for me to figure out. "How old are you? You seem older than you look. You're definitely not 14." I half stated, half asked. "I technically am like 1 on Annonia." She said. "And on Earth?" I asked. "14." She said responding to my question. As she looked at our faces and decided to explain. "Annonites stop aging around 20 and can live forever unless they come in contact with certain things. Since I'm only three quarters Annonite I can't live forever and I can age but I'll age slowly." She explained. _This is too crazy. __**You think? **_For once I agree with Kid Mouth. _Artemis and Kid Flash are right. __Thanks for the support that it is crazy. __**It isn't that crazy. And yes Kid Flash and Robin, I can read minds and speak through thoughts. **_She said answering everyone's unasked question. Wow… That girl is something alright. "Thank you for the compliment Robin." She said smirking. Oh, yeah she can read minds I forgot about that.

Darkfire's P.O.V

Suddenly Batman decides to make another appearance. "There's an Alien attack at Gotham Academy. We had the campus cleared yet they're still attacking." Batman said. "Oh no…. Not already…. That's not possible…" I murmured. "What?" Megan asked suddenly concerned. "Nothing… Just a hunch that I may play a big part in this." I said muttering the last part. "What?" Robin asked. "Annonite's have started a rebellion on my home planet. They are being led by Isabella a dark annonite who's main element is ice. Once she wins the rebellion she plans to take all the elemental power for herself. My main element is fire." I said lying while I scowling thinking of my eldest sister the so called 'amazing princess' I was just another pawn in her plan. Little did she know I planned to ruin that plan of hers. You see the twelve sisters, me and my sisters , are supposed to live in peace and harmony. I'm not even three quarters annonite; I'm a full on annonite but what they don't know won't hurt them. The youngest of the twelve sisters, me, is supposed to be the one who stops a rebellion, holds the darkfire stone and is the most powerful of the sisters. Lucky me. "Let's go." Aqualad said leading the way out. "Ok." I mutter. Things were just getting started. I'll explain. I was supposed to be at cheer practice right now but had ditched saying I didn't feel well. In other words I was Tara Moore the most popular girl at Gotham Academy. I ran out with the team. This should be interesting to say the least.


	2. Chapter 2

Tara/ Darkfire's POV

As the team and I ran out to what they called 'Megan's Bioship' Megan morphed into a green skinned version of herself. I decided it was now or never I morphed into Darkfire. My hair turned into pure energy and flames and my skin was a violet color. My eyes, I was positive, were now red violet and my outfit stayed the same. A gold sleeveless dress that poofed out slightly and reached my knee's that was similar to a bat mitzvah dress, black mask and black combat boots. "Whoa!" Kid Flash said looking me up and down. I roll my eyes. "Whatever." I say stating it like it was nothing… It was nothing. "So this is the bioship?" I ask. "Yep!" Megan says. I grin. Martian designed but used by Anodite's often. Perfect! "I have a model similar to this but it's Darkstar's…" I say fake disappointedly. Darkstar was only put in charge of me because her mutant powers were similar to my natural one's.

"Oh that's so cool!" Megan says. "The school is only a few minutes away… So calculating distance and speed you need to travel 220 miles per hour to make it there before Isa arrives." I say knowing Isabelle's attack plans by heart. "Who's Isa? Oh… Isa… Isabelle?" KF asks. "No duh Baywatch." Artemis says. I nod.

"Here we are." Megan says. I put up a forcefield around the bioship. "Awesome you can do that?!" Robin asks. "Yep!" I say popping the 'p' as I run onto the field.  
"You guys take them I'll find Isa…bella." I add. They can't find out she's my sister, yet that is. Eventually they'll have to but for right now, it's best Isabella is my dirty little secret.

When I finally find Isa. She's attacking the football field. I know exactly what she's looking for. "Looking for me?" I ask. I hear someone behind me but decide not to do anything unless they attack first.

"Oh you've finally arrived. Good at least now I have someone against me who can actually fight!" Isa laughs. "What took so long sister dear?" She asks.

"I'm not your sister." I growl. "You are not my sister. My sister is Isa the Innocent. Not an evil anodite who killed my sisters and is plotting to kill my parents as she 'looks' for the murderer." I say laughing coldly at my parents stupidity.

"Oh but what will they say when they find out your hiding out on Earth. They won't believe a word you say." She responds. With that all Hades breaks lose.

I start by doing offense but Isabella taught me everything I know so she knows my moves before I make them. So eventually go into defensive mode. I throw up shields and block bursts of energy until Isa pause for a moment then I go straight into hand to hand combat with a side a anodite offense. Isa takes to the sky. "I'll be back sister dearest and when I am you'll regret it." She says. I turn around and run back towards the team. Until I hear someone speak.

"Why?" Was all he said. I turn around and see Robin.

"Tartarus." I curse in about twenty different languages under my breath. "Don't tell. Please. That's all I ask." I say looking at him begging with my eyes.

"Fine just tell me why you lied." He said no emotion but wonder on his face. "I just want to know why you don't trust us enough to tell us that it was your sister." He said.

"I'm fully anodite okay? But I'm also a princess. My sister murder five out of my eleven sisters. She killed them all brutally a few years after they reached of age," I pause. "As there was a prophecy that the youngest of the twelve sisters would overthrow the eldest's tyranny. So my parents sent me to the Justice League here on Earth to hide me when I was ten They didn't know it was Isa planning the murders and Isa thought I wasn't the holder of the Darkfire the stone from which I get my hero name. So she never tried killing me. She assumed I would help her take over Annonia. Just please Robin. Don't tell." I practically begged.

"I won't." Was all he said before he disappeared to help the team. The anodites were dispersing and few of them I recognized. I was just hoping they wouldn't know me as I appeared to help the team fight them off long enough until they left. I was panting. I was completely drained from fighting, to begging, back to fighting. Little did I know this was only the beginning.


End file.
